In view of improvements of power, fuel consumption, emission performance, down-sizing and light-weighting of an internal combustion engine, elimination of a cylinder liner to be applied to a cylinder bore of an aluminum cylinder block is highly desired in design requirements. As one of alternative techniques accommodating the requirements, proceeding is an application of a thermal spray technology for forming a thermally sprayed coating made of a ferrous material on an inner surface of a cylinder bore (see Patent Literature 1 listed below).